


Angel Fish

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ocean, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets possessive and thinks that Sam is taking Cas away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Fish

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Cas felt strong arms hold him up. He knew it was Sam. He couldn't find the strength to stand up and just went limp. Dean just shoved him down like he was nothing. He was hurt and pained.

Dean came in when he knew Sam and Cas were both asleep. His flutter of wings were silent at night. Dean laid on the couch, watching Cas sleep. Dean wanted so bad to go in there and cuddle up with him.

Cas whimpered in his sleep then crawled over to Sam and snuggled into him. He needed someone to snuggle into and Sam was the only one there. He sighed in his sleep and moved closer to Sam, laying his head on his chest.

Dean made a small noise of reject. What was he seeing? Couldn't Cas feel him near? Dean would kill his brother for taking his mate. Tears of anger piled up in his eyes. How dare he!

"Dean..." Cas mumbled in his sleep with a small smile. He was dreaming of their happy times. He didn't want to think about their bad times.

Sam sighed and stirred a bit. He opened his eyes and looked straight at Dean. "What?" He whispered, trying not to wake Castiel up.

Dean had a slightly possessive look in his emerald eyes. "I'll give you two seconds to get in your own damn bed." Dean growled quietly.

"Dean, he told me to stay here. He didn't want to be alone. Do you know what shape he was in when you left?" Sam sat up slightly, making sure not to move to much.

Dean glared at Sam a moment longer before laying on the couch, back to the doors and his wings hugging himself tightly, feathers flared in hostility a bit.

"Dean, he couldn't stand. I had to literally pick him up and put him on the bed. The look in his eyes were just _filled_ with pain and hurt." Sam tried looking at his brother.

Dean didn't turn around. He stayed up the whole damn night just straightening out his wings. Dean didn't care if Sam was helping. Cas was _cuddling_ up with Sam. That should be Dean.

Cas woke up the next morning and stretched a bit then sat up. He sighed and straightened out his hair then looked at Dean.

Dean had fallen asleep sometime throughout the night, feathers fluffed out and messy again as they blanketed over him

Cas looked down then laid back down.

Sam groaned and grabbed Cas and pulled him back. "Too early. Sleep."

Cas sighed then nodded and closed his eyes, but not falling asleep. He wasn't tired anymore. He just didn't want to disturb Sam's slumber. Cas knows that Sam hasn't been able to sleep lately because of Dean's worrying.

As Dean slept, his wings unconsciously flared out, whimpering in his sleep, uttering out Cas's name and his voice and tone sounded...scared and pained.

Cas managed to remove himself from Sam's grip without waking him then moved over to a chair and watched Dean sleep. He was still hurt from what Dean did to him. He probably will never forgive him for that.

Tears burned in his eyes, the muscles under his feathers visibly tensed from where his wings were pressed up against his back tightly.

Cas hesitated for a moment then went over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dean made a soft keening noise, his wings twitching a little. Dean just wanted to hold Cas but he didn't know if Cas felt the same.

Castiel went down on his knees and stroked Dean's hair softly. He felt was Dean was feeling and sighed.

Dean rolled over to face Cas, folding his wings back. Dean swallowed thinking as he looked at Cas with apologetic, teary eyes. "God, I'm sorry..." he whimpered, pressing his hand into Cas's hand.

Cas sighed then disappeared in a flutter of wings and came back in a minute with a bag. He went to the table and brought out some pie and a salad. He walked over to Sam with the salad in hand then shook his shoulder lightly. "Sam, I have food."

Sam groaned and sighed, stretching out. He blinked then sat up. "Thanks. I think." He took the salad and smiled.

"Dean, I got you pie." Cas pointed to the table.

Dean grunted simply and shook his head. "You hate me." Dean whimpered brokenly.

"I love you, Dean. But there are some things that I won't forgive." Cas sat down on the edge of the bed.

Sam started eating his salad and watched.

Dean shook his head again and was gone in a flutter. Dean opened his eyes and found himself on a dock, folding his wings back.

Sam looked at Cas and put his salad down. "Transport me to him."

Cas sighed then disappeared in a flutter of wings and dropped Sam off next to Dean before leaving again.

Sam sat next to Dean. "Don't you dare think about leaving."

"Screw off." Dean scowled. He hated being followed. He just wanted to be alone for a bit. Was that too hard to ask for?

Sam sighed then shoved Dean into the water. "You're a selfish asshole who needs to stop and listen once in a while!" He snapped.

Dean yelped. With the extra weight of his wings, it was harder to swim. It took Dean longer to get up to surface now. He hugged the leg of the dock, coughing up water. "Don't do that! Harder to swim!"

"You deserved that! Dean, there are some things that people don't forgive others for. You need to realize that Cas isn't going to forgive you for pushing him to the floor." Sam shook his head, looking at his brother.

"You do realize I didn't intend to push him on the floor?" Dean growled. "Ungrateful bitch..." Dean whispered under his breath.

Sam growled then shoved Dean back into the water and watched him to make sure he didn't drown. "You're the ungrateful bitch, Dean! Why won't you see that people don't forgive other people for some things?"

It took a little long for Dean to resurface, panting quietly. The wings make a dangerous weight on him. If Dean got anymore tired and Sam pushed him in again, there was a chance he might not come up from the heavy weight on his back.

"Why can you see that!" Sam raised his voice, helping his brother onto the dock again.

Dean growled darkly once he was standing. "Shut _up_!" he snapped, shoving Sam into the water before he was gone.

Sam came up and coughed then realized his foot was caught. "Dean!" He went back under and tried to untangle his foot from whatever it was caught on, but couldn't.

Before Dean could go any farther, Dean sensed his brother in danger. "Dammit, and I just got dry." Dean groaned and went back to his brother before diving into the water, having to kick his feet twice at hard.

Cas tensed up then disappeared in a flutter of wings and appeared on the dock. He went to the edge and held his hand out for Dean to grab. "Dean!"

Dean grunted, sputtering water out, panting and getting tired. "Take Sam." he said, not sure how much longer he'd be able to keep this up, holding his heavy brother in his arms.

Cas pulled Sam onto the dock and grabbed Dean's hand. He pulled Dean up onto the dock and looked over at Sam. "Sam?" Cas patted the side of his face. "Dean, what do I do?" He looked at him with worried eyes.

Dean shivered, his wings dripping with cold water. There a reason why angels aren't supposed to go swimming. Dean felt lightheaded. He grunted as he rolled Sam on to his side and hit his back, trying not to pass out until he knew Sam was alright. Dean kept his brother on his side until he heard Sam coughing.

Sam coughed up alot up water and whimpered.

Cas looked at Dean then at Sam, making sure he was okay.

There was suddenly a thud and Dean was out cold. Literally. He was shivering like a leaf and his wings felt like ice with feathers.

Sam kept coughing and motioned Cas to take care of Dean.

"Dean!" Cas crawled over to him and looked at him with worried eyes. "What did you do?" He whimpered then transported then back to the warm motel.

Sam was well enough to grab some blankets and wrap them around his brother.

When Dean came to again, he felt Cas's trench coat on him and some blankets on top. The next thing he felt was Cas's hands in his icy cold wings, drying them carefully with a warm, soft towel. So far, his wings haven't moved. Still too cold.

Sam heated up a few more towels and draped them over his brother's wings. He began drying off the wings and removing any ice crystals that were left.

Cas looked at Dean with a small smile. "Hi."

Dean made a soft keening noise when he could actually feel the warmth of the heated towels, his wings fluttering a little at his brother's touch, his other wing, the wing Cas was working on, still numb. "Hi..." he rasped, throat dried.

Sam got up and grabbed some more towels for Cas.

Cas nodded and smiled then staryed doing the same as Sam, watching him and mirroring.

Dean's eyes eventually slid shut again, falling into a light sleep while the warm towels woke his wings up.

Sam and Cas kept warm towels on Dean's wings. Whenever one would get cold, they would replace it with a warm one while that one heated up again.

"How do you know how to do this so well, Sam?" Cas looked at him.

Sam hesitated for a moment before answering. "Well, when Gabriel would either go to the Arctic or jump in the ocean, he would eventually show up while Dean was out and this is what I would do..." He looked down. "Dean doesn't know, because I was afraid he would snap my head off like he always does."

Castiel sighed and nodded. "Thank you for helping my brother and thank you for helping me with Dean."

"Can still hear." Dean muttered. Even though the towels were lulling, he still heard them talk.

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin, only to fall out of his chair.

Castiel cleared his throat a bit and smiled, watching Sam sit back in his chair.

"So, you heard that..." Sam looked at Dean.

"Mm..." was Dean's only response, eyes still shut.

"Are you going to snap or yell at me?" Sam asked with fear in his voice.

"As long has you ain't poppin' little Gabriel's out, 'm fine with it." Dean mumbled.

"What?" Sam raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"No babies with him, child." Dean grumbled, opening dull green eyes at his little brother.

"I'm a dude. I can't get pregnant, Dean. There is no way in hell that a man can get pregnant." Sam shook his head. "You're an idiot when you're sleepy."

Cas looked at Sam then at Dean. "No man can get pregnant by anyway or anything. Only a woman can."

"You guys don't have a sense of humor." Dean pouted around a yawn.

"Not when it comes to saying that dudes can get pregnant, no. That's just...wrong." Sam pushed his brother's legs onto the couch and pulled the blanket off the back of it and draped it over him. "Get some sleep, big brother."

Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean on the forehead and smiled.

Dean folded his warmed wings in, steadily rolling over so he face Cas, who was about to get up. "Stay." Dean begged.

Cas looked up at Sam to make sure it was okay.

Sam nodded, because he didn't need anymore help from Cas right now.

Cas looked at Dean then sat back down with a smile. "Okay, Dean."


End file.
